7 kittens and 1 cat
by Gaming-Anime-Dragon
Summary: What happens when the 7 sins don't die but come to the real world as, the title says, 7 kittens and 1 cat and get found by me?
1. Chapter 1

Envy POV

I opened up my eyes. Darkness, I only saw darkness. Truth just took me through the gate and that's it. I tried getting up only to faceplant.

"What? Why can't I walk?" I exclaimed in fury.

"Envy? I thought it was only going to be me, Gluttony, Wrath, Pride, and Sloth." said a familiar female voice.

"Lust you're here too? Where are we? Why can't I walk?" I exclaimed in pure frustration and confusion.

"Don't forget about Wrath, Father, and I, Envy." said a voice behind me.

"Greed?" I growled

"Miss me?" he grinned

"No" then it hit me "Wait are we cats?" They looked down and at each other.

"Seems like we are." Lust said with a frown until we were tossed to the side.

"Goddammit. Why do people put things in the middle of the sidewalk." hissed a voice outside. Female.

"Damn that hurt." Hissed Pride who got a Gluttony sitting on him. A bunch or agreements from the others including me. Greed is heavy O.K.?

"Meows from the box? Oh! It even says for me!"Then light greeted our eyes.

My POV

I was jogging down the road towards home after a long day at the gym. I was to focused on my music(Area 11 Homunculus) to notice a brown box. I tripped like a retard face planting anime style into the floor.

"Goddammit. Why do people put things in the middle of the sidewalk." I hissed in pain. Then a series of meows came from the box. "Meows from the box?" I read the label. From: The Truth, To: Dragonmaster "Oh! It even says for me!" I opened the box right there not caring. I was greeted with hisses.

"OH MY TRUTH! Who would be so cruel to genetically change their eye color purple. This guy's fur is green." I growled picking up a green one. He hissed and scratched at me. " I'm officially keeping you because you are awesome for being the first cat that would actually claw at me." He looked confused. Putting him back into the box I grinned. Picking up the box I walked to my house. I opened the door and slid the box in. I turned the lights on.

"I will need to get you collars."I mumbled digging through all the thing I have. Pulling out ribbons with words stitched into them. I pulled out the Kittens one by one then pulled the Cat out last. "Ok name game time."

"I hereby dub you, the only girl of the group, Smuk. It means Beautiful in Danish and you have beautiful fur." She grins as I put on a purple ribbon

"Ok. You sir with the scar over the one red eye is Kosto, Revenge in Finnish. Also because you look like Wrath from Brotherhood" Confused he nods as I put on a blue ribbon. The others looked shocked. I read the next ribbon " Why did I stitch this on? Gods I probability was thinking of Greed from FMA. You with the spiky fur is Vilja, Want in Icelandic." Tying on the red ribbon on his neck.

" Green-Bean, Sjalu, because you're fur looks like Envy's hair and it means Jealous in Norwegian." Green ribbon(I wonder if it blends in with his fur)" Chubby kitty, Knubbig,Chubby in Swedish" orange ribbon

"Lazy buff kitten, Pigra, Lazy in Italian." yellow. "You, yes you-with-the-big-ego, Kuro, Black in Japanese. Yes I named you Blacky, stop glaring.(insert Sjalu laughing here)" Black ribbon.

"The cat is Otets, Meaning Father in Russian. Truth I need to Stop watching FMA and Brotherhood" Gold ribbon. As I named them they went into a group. They seemed to be conversing with each other.

"I bet you guys are hungry. How does chicken with rice sound like?" Kuro shook his head only for his stomach to growl. I laughed at his embarrassment. "Ok I microwave it now." Quickly linking my IPhone to my Bluetooth speaker I blasted Area 11: Homunculus inside the kitchen. Singing along I popped the plate of chicken with rice into the microwave and got a bowl out.

"~Now I'll freeze paralyzed, terrified of what I'll find. In the shadows I hear a cry. Transmutation, Homunculi.~" I look at their confused/jaw dropped/awed faces. "What? It's not that song with the animation where someone thinks Ed is gay." when I said that half of them face planted(Knubbig, Otets, Pigra, Kosto) and the other half burst into cat laughter(Smuk, Vilja, Sjalu, Kuro). I swore I heard a voice like Envy(Japanese dub) say "The Fullmetal Pipsqueak is gay?"

"Now I'm hearing voices." I whispered pulling out the chicken and rice. Putting it on the floor I put some water in the bowl I took out earlier and put it next to the plate of chicken and rice. Turning off the music and speaker I started making my own dinner of chicken cup of noodles. They looked in confusion as I ate my noodles with chopsticks. Apparently they never seen chopsticks before. When I finished Kuro looked at me I smiled and booped his nose and walked to the kitchen.

Lust: Smuk(Beautiful in Danish)

Wrath: Kosto(Revenge in Finnish)

Greed: Vilja(Want in Icelandic)

Envy: Sjalu(Jealous in Norwegian)

Gluttony: Knubbig(Chubby in Swedish)

Sloth: Pigra(Lazy in Italian)

Pride:Kuro(Black in Japanese)

Father: Otets(Father in Russian){That is how it's said not spelled}


	2. Chapter 2

My POV

 _Sins Talking_

Me talking

 _ **Me when I'm angry**_

My kittens and cat are weird. They are in groups for truth's sake. I need to talk to Truth about this. Otets is constantly staring at me. Kuro is constantly glaring at me, he has been ever since I pulled him out of the box and named him. I left them in the kitchen and went to my average size room and pulled out a pocket mirror. I fogged it up and wrote the letters T-R-U-T-H while reciting.

"T-R-U-T-H, Open the gate to me" the mirror gained a small white door that opened up, and I see a image of truth in it.

"Hello, my friend. Hope you got the package." He said with a grin

"Hey T-man how's it going. I got the package, but why does the small one glare at me." I questioned.

"Oh! I see you met Pride." He said, his grin getting bigger.

"You sent me the sins. Great I can barely support myself. Now I have to support the Sins and a cat" I hissed " Do you know who is who?"

"Yes I do. Lust is the one with the beautiful fur." he replied

"Smuk" I stated

"Wrath is the one with one red eye"

"Kosto"

"Greed is the one with the spiky fur."

"Vilja"

"Envy is the one with green fur."

"Sjalu"

"Gluttony is the chubby one."

"Knubbig"

"Sloth is the Lazy one"

"Pigra"

"Pride is the small one."

"Kuro"

"Father is the only blond cat."

"Otets"

"I see you named them different languages with a meaning similar to their name or about their traits. But why Kuro for Pride." He grinned

"Well I saw that he had a oversized ego so I toned it down." I stated " Now can you please stop smiling you are freaking me out."

"Ok. I need to go. Mr. Al-che-mist is coming to talk to me."

"Aww, I want to talk to him."

"Sorry but no. We got to keep the world order."

"Ok. Fine. C'ya. Question. If I pour water on them will they go human form" He shook his head no and I gained a evil grin "I got to wash and take care of some Kitties." I swiped my hand over the mirror. I sighed and flopped onto my bed. Suddenly I hear a thud. Quickly turning around. I saw Sjalu at the door. "Did you hear the anything I was talking to my friend about?" He shook his head,no. "Good. Now I need to get you all a shower." Sjalu runs off in fear.

"Whelp, found his weakness." I murmured, before screaming "Sjalu come here. Some-kitty get Sjalu." walking towards the door. I walked to the kitchen and noticed that Otets is holding Sjalu by his nape. Sajlu was hissing things, that was probably very colorful language considering how some of the others were covering their ears. "Sjalu, no cursing. I don't want kittens that could have been anywhere to be padding around the house dirty." They looked at me shocked as if I can understand them. I plucked Kuro from the ground and held him close to my chest.

"Every-kitty follow me." I turned then I stopped at a mew. Turning again I see Vilja there staring at me. "Fine." I picked him up in my hand and held him next to Kuro. He seems to have a smug grin on his face. Is that even possible. Leading them to the bathroom. I plopped Kuro and Vijia on the floor and turned on the warm water.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok in a line please. And for Truth's sake please don't complain." I sighed. They all went into a line pushing Sjalu to the front. Hissing in complaint, I plucked him off the floor and plopped him into the water. As soon as I did he gained red electricity and changed into Envy.

" _Ignorant_ _Human._ " He growled. I simply pulled out a spray bottle and squirt him, as he screamed profanities.

"No. Bad. Bad boy. Baaad Sjalu. Bad. No cursing. Down. Bad. Stop glaring." I said as I squirt him to the other's amusement " **TRUTH! YOU LIED TO MEEEEEEE!** " I hissed in anger when I realised what just happened. " **You Muda-arsehole** _ **HOW DARE YOU LIE TOO ME!**_ _ **I WILL FIND WHERE YOU LIVE AND I WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU SIT.**_ " My voice started to become disoriented as I hissed. " _ **You shall burn where you liveeeeeeee.**_ " All the cats and Envy looked freaked out because while I said that my powers went over the edge and my hair started floating like I'm in a non gravitational place.

" _Little human? How powerful are you?_ " Envy asked frightened

"Almost as powerful as my counterpart." I said in my non disoriented, normal voice "She can launch you by kicking you in the balls." all males in the room flinched at that comment. I looked at the others. "Let's get you back too normal…. I just realised. Envy I need to get you clothing." I turned and ran out the bathroom hearing a annoyed shout of 'Goddammit' from Envy.

Grabbing 7 sets of male clothing and one set of female clothing, that I made (for my shop that I run), I ran back to the bathroom. I quickly change all the males back to normal and gave them the clothing I grabbed.

Greed has a tank top with a fur vest, sweats, and sneakers. Wrath has a black shirt, dress pants, and sneakers. Pride wore a t-shirt and shorts. Sloth wore a T-shirt, sweats, and sneakers. Envy had his signature headband, black and red checkered bracelet, centimeter thick rings on his left hand(red on pointer and black on middle), black converse high tops, ripped jeans, multiple belts and chains attached to the belt that was at his waist, tank top, and cool badarse jacket. Gluttony wore a t-shirt and pants. Father had a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

Shoving them out I helped change Smuk back to normal. She thanked me for the her(Lust) inspired dress. Lust wore a mid-thigh length dress, fingerless gloves that reached her elbows, black mesh knee-socks, and black ribboned slippers. Apparently the ribbons became scarves with their cat names on them.

"OK, Everybody! I got enough rooms for you all, but you need to share. Also no co-ed so Lust is with me in my FullMetal Alchemist decorated bedroom. Now choose a roommate." I said, well shouted the first part, to get them to listen.

" _Who put you in charge?_ " Pride asked

"My house, my rules. _**Now choose your roommate dammit."**_ apparently that got them into action. Greed with Sloth, Father with Gluttony, Pride with Wrath .Leaving Envy by himself "Well Envy's lucky, he gets a room for himself. Follow me I'll show you your rooms." I lead them to my room. It has the blue door and black FullMetal symbol(The snake on the cross with the wings) while the others have Black doors and Red Ouroboros symbol.

"Ok this is my room, Knock before entering." I said " The next room is for Greed and Sloth. The next one is for Father and Gluttony. Pride and Wrath in the one across from Greed's. Envy has the one next to mine, across from Father's. If you want to try to kill me I got knives all around me in hidden locations. Meaning: _**Don't Do It!**_ Kapesh?"

" _Kapesh_." They confirmed meekly except for Lust who I wouldn't hurt because as soon as she changed back we became friends. We entered our rooms. Lust was admiring my drawing of the eight of them.

" _You are a really good artist_." she hummed picking up one of her.

"Well I always found said 'bad guys' more badarse than good guys." I replied "Plus all the clothing you guys are wearing, I made them. It was inspired from your old ones." Thinking about what other clothing I should make. " I should probably tell gluttony where he can eat humans."

" _You let that happen?_ " Lust asked surprised

"Yeah. There are killing everywhere. People will just think that there is a new Creepypasta out there." I started, seeing the questioning look she was giving me, I clarified. "The creepypastas are a group of serial killers who have different killing styles." We then hear knocks on the door.

" _I'm hungry_." Says a voice, Gluttony.

"Well good news. You can eat whoever you want in a different neighborhood." I said calmly even at the shocked faces of the males. "Best part, you don't even get blamed! There are always killers killing people, so all the police will think is that there is a new killer out there. The Creepypasta's are always killing in different ways." confused faces "Creepypastas are a group of serial killers." understanding faces. "Gluttony just watch out for The Rake or Eyeless Jack." I said showing them pictures of the killers.

" _You will let us kill people here._ " Envy asked confused.

"Duh there are already killers out there. I guess there isn't anything I could do to help you get souls to sustain your stones…. Unless you want to go to the Soul Eather world." I said as they admired my drawings. Envy was looking at the ony one that I had framed. It was a colored version of him and Greed fightin. "I saw the scene from FullMetal Alchemist." They looked around my room a my drawing for designs for clothing, of them, and my other fandoms.

" _Who is this with Mustang?_ " Wrath asks

"That is his adopted sister and alternate me, Burn Wind." I explained of the picture of Mustang with a silver haired, electric-blue eyed girl on his back. She has two baseball bats and one frying pan strapped to her back. "She is now 16. Also has a frying pan called Hungary and two baseball bats. The metal one is called America and the wooden one with nails is called 2P-America."

" _Mustang has a sister?"_ Lust looked confused

"Adopted." I stated "Also she is alternate me. She was pissed when she found out that you guys nearly killed Horse-Face numero 2."

" _Horse-face?_ " Envy asked

"Mustangs are a breed of horse here." I explained. Laughter erupted from the Homunculi.

"Don't forget car." said Truth from the full-body mirror behind me.

"Yeah that too…. Holy Creeping-Crud! Truth don't do that man!" The Smiling guy from the mirror gained a bigger grin.

" _You can talk to truth?_ " They all exclaimed

"Oh yeah that reminds me." I turned and Gibbs-smacked him through the mirror " _ **You lied to me. You little son-of-a-moon-blasted-crocodile-spawn!**_ " I hissed in anger as my powers acted again.

"How did you hit me?" said the midget-offenderman

" _ **I can do so if Spirit can stick his head through the mirror to talk to Maka. TRUTH-BAKA!**_ " I screamed. "Well this is also another reason I live near Slender Forest." I said calming down slightly.

"You live next to Slender Forest? Why?" Truth asked

"So I can go to the mansion to train under Slender." I shrugged "He is the leader of the serial killer group Creepypasta." they looked at me weird "Don't look at me weird. He is alternate me's uncle so he can't exactly hurt me." Cue the jaw drops. Lust giggles at their reactions.

" _What is your power?_ " Father asked

"TELEKINESIS! MUDA-ARSEHOLES!" I screamed as many things started to float, including Pride, Gluttony, and Envy. Truth started to float even though I'm not even at the gate. As they(Truth, Pride & Envy) complained the others started laughing. I put the things down then abruptly stop using my powers and the Boys that were floating face planted into the ground.

" _Remind me to not get you angry._ " Greed said considering how I made Pride face plant next to him. Pride was basically trying and wants to murder my face with his glares.

"Yeah. ~Don't get me angry or I will murder both your face and your kneecaps.~" I sang with a smile. "~Make Me Angry Then Say Goodbye To Walking Forever~. The injuries that I give are permanent~ you can't heal from them~~~~~." Most of them paled to the point that they look like paper. Except Lust because as I said, she is my friend so I wouldn't hurt her.

" _I'm glad that we are friends._ " Lust said with a smirk

"Yeah. I don't hurt friends" I said

" _OH, COME ON!_ " Everyone screamed.


End file.
